La petite Sirène
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Cette fic se base sur le conte d'Andersen mais n'en suit pas entièrement le déroulement. Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour entre un prince et une sirène... Les personnages? Mon couple préféré...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, en fait c'est ma deuxième fic publiée sur ce site, mais la première n'as pas eu beaucoup de succès, j'espère que celle-ci plaira...

La fic ne sera pas très longue, sept chapitres, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fic s'appuie sur le conte d'Andersen et pas sur la guimauve de disney. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, j'espère que le résumé du début suffira.

**************************************************************

« Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle le sauvait d'une mort certaine. Elle était tombée sous son charme dès qu'elle l'avait vu sur son bateau, il était si beau que la sirène ne put détacher son regard de cet humain. Elle avait tant rêvé de voir le monde des humains, et à présent qu'elle avait quinze ans, elle avait le droit de monter à la surface pour voir passer les imposants navires. Alors qu'une tempête faisait rage, il était tombé à l'eau, et bravant les débris qui la menaçaient, elle s'était élancée pour sauver le beau Prince. En mourant, les sirènes se transformaient en écume, mais celle-ci était différente des autres. Elle voulait goûter au repos éternel qui attendait les humains. Elle aurait volontiers échangé ses centaines d'années de vie contre une seule journée sur terre. Vivre et mourir humaine. Mais cela lui était impossible, à moins qu'un humain ne l'aime plus que tout et ne veuille d'elle pour épouse. Elle voulait aimer et être aimée de ce Prince. Pour lui, elle avait enduré la souffrance de la transformation afin que sa belle queue de poisson devienne une paire de jambes humaines. Pour lui, elle avait donné sa si belle voix à la sorcière acceptant de ne jamais redevenir sirène, acceptant de mourir si toutefois il en épousait une autre. Elle crut à son rêve, le Prince la gardait près de lui et la serrait tendrement dans ses bras, mais seulement car elle ressemblait à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pensait pouvoir épouser. Toutefois, alors qu'il la croyait femme sainte, elle était en réalité la fille d'un roi voisin élevée dans un couvent, et que son père l'envoyait épouser. Transporté de bonheur, le Prince abandonna la sirène.

Sur le bateau, la sirène poussa une porte, cherchant son Prince. Pour qu'elle reste vivante et redevienne sirène, elle devait le tuer, transpercer son cœur du poignard offert par la sorcière avant l'aurore, sans quoi elle mourrait, et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle le trouva, mais le spectacle qu'elle vit arrêta son cœur. Le Prince de ses rêves dormait avec une autre femme. Son épouse. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles, ne sentant pas l'arme au-dessus d'eux, dans la main tremblante de la sirène. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux bleus comme l'océan et coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait accepté de prendre le risque de se sacrifier pour lui. Pour lui, elle avait offert sa vie à cette sorcière, certaine que son Prince l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sceller le pacte. Elle regarda le visage du bel endormi et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de jeter le poignard par la fenêtre ouverte. Celui-ci sembla se dissoudre dans l'eau, laissant une trainée rouge comme s'il était fait de sang. Tremblante, elle fit demi tour et partit sur le pont en courant, elle ne pouvait pas tuer cet homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Son cœur prenait feu, tout tournait autour d'elle, même respirer lui faisait mal. Le rythme de son cœur ne cessait d'accélérer. Pour la première fois, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, les brulant comme des flammes. Elle plongea dans l'eau, voulant retourner à son monde. Peu à peu, son corps devint de l'écume pour se mêler à l'océan qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter... »

*********************************************************************************

Blotti dans son lit, le jeune Prince écoutait sa mère lui lire l'histoire qu'il aimait tant: La Petite Sirène. Il affectionnait cette histoire car il aimait rêver qu'il était l'un de ces êtres de la mer, libre de nager de son réveille à son coucher sans jamais manquer d'air. Il aimait la mer et il profitait de toutes les occasions pour se rendre sur le bateau de son père. Il avait tout juste cinq ans mais savait déjà nager la brasse et se baignait souvent sous l'œil attentif de son père. Il écoutait attentivement le récit qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au fond de lui, il pensait que la sirène était bien bête de quitter l'océan, surtout pour un prince qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait été tellement choqué par la fin la première fois qu'à chaque fois, sa mère essayait de changer le dénouement de ce conte, mais le garçon ne pouvait oublier le triste sort qui attendait la sirène.

Le Prince, qui croyait dur comme fer en l'existence d'un peuple sous-marin, harcelait sa mère de questions, il voulait savoir pourquoi les sirènes mouraient quand leur amour était trahi, et surtout, pourquoi leur corps devenait de l'écume. Sa mère lui répondait qu'ainsi elles ne faisaient plus qu'un avec l'océan. Il les enviait, il voulait également devenir de l'écume après sa mort et il parlait aux vagues comme si celles-ci pouvaient l'entendre. Sa mère s'inquiétait de le voir s'accrocher autant à un conte, elle lui répétait sans cesse que les sirènes n'existaient pas, ce qui provoquait chez l'enfant des crises de colère, ne voulant pas entendre un tel mensonge. Son père en revanche riait de le voir tant s'intéresser à ce sujet et entrait même dans son jeu, lui affirmant que les êtres des mers existaient bel et bien, et qu'il en avait vu durant ses voyages . Le garçon écoutait avec passion son père lui raconter comment il avait rencontré un jeune triton qui était devenu son meilleur ami, buvant ses paroles. Rien d'autre n'existait pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux au monde que ces êtres mi hommes mi poissons.

Chaque nuit, il rêvait que ses jambes se recouvraient d'écailles et se transformaient en une longue queue scintillante. Il nageait au milieu des bancs de poissons et était accueilli chaleureusement parmi le peuple de l'océan, mais tous les matins, il devait retourner à la réalité où ses camarades, des garçons de son âge issus de la noblesse, se moquaient de lui parce qu'il croyait à une histoire de fille. Un seul d'entre eux ne riait pas, mais il ne partageait pas pour autant sa conviction et sa passion.

Le Prince grandit, et s'éloigna peu à peu de ses illusions d'enfant, il rangea ce conte avec les autres dans un coin de sa mémoire et n'y pensa plus. Il conserva son goût pour l'océan et aimait voguer avec son père et nager jusqu'à l'épuisement. Entrant dans l'adolescence, il découvrit l'alcool et les femmes, entrainé par ses camarades, ceux-là même qui lui riaient au nez durant leur enfance. Son vingtième anniversaire approchait, et le Prince devenait de plus en plus beau. La plupart des damoiselles de la cour fondaient devant son sourire charmeur, ses yeux noirs profonds et son regard mystérieux.

Ses parents avaient pris l'initiative de lui organiser une grande fête d'anniversaire pendant laquelle le Prince était censé rencontré sa future épouse. Ils l'avaient déjà choisi, mais voulaient donner à leur fils la possibilité de la choisir lui-même. La jeune femme avait été mise dans la confidence de manière à ce qu'elle se fasse remarquer par le Prince. La famille de la fiancée étant des amis de longue date de la famille royale, personne n'avait imaginé qu'en réalité, elle était seulement intéressée par la couronne et non par l'héritier.

Le Prince de son côté ne se doutait de rien, il faisait confiance à ses parents, et ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient le piéger ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait l'age de se marier, mais il n'en parlait pas, espérant que ses parents oublient les convenances. Il était de coutume que l'héritier du royaume se marie le jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire s'il s'agissait d'un homme, et dix-septième s'il s'agissait d'une femme. C'est donc sans se méfier que le Prince embarqua à bord du bateau qui accueillait sa fête d'anniversaire...

**********************************  
Bon, vous avez sans doute deviné qui est le Prince. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite, laissez des com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
A votre avis, le prince sera-t-il amoureux de la sirène? ou de son épouse? suspens, suspens...

Je sais qu'une fic a déjà était faite sur la petite sirène avec Roy dans le de la sirène, mais l'auteur avait juste fait un copier collé du texte original en changeant les noms et la fin, d'ailleurs, il ou elle a oublié de changer certains pronoms, mais c'est pas grave. J'espère donc que ma fic vous intéressera.

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu^^


	2. L'anniversaire

Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

Un éclair zébra le ciel au dessus des flots battus par les vents. De lourdes vagues s'élevaient pour s'écrouler avec véhémence sur la surface noire. La pluie s'abattait sur un bateau malmené par la tempête, voiles repliées, la chaine de son ancre tendue à l'extrême. Ce navire avait pris le large pour fêter le vingtième anniversaire du Prince Roy Mustang.

Ils avaient quitté le port en ce début d'après-midi d'avril pour profiter du soleil et du ciel bleu, rien ne laissant présager qu'une tempête se lèverait dans la soirée. Le navire ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné de la côte afin de ne pas mettre en danger ses passagers; à son bord se tenaient des jeunes gens et des jeunes femmes de la noblesse, mais surtout le Prince de leur pays. Le Roi pensait profiter de cette fête pour que son fils rencontre la jeune femme qu'il souhaitait le voir épouser. Elle était discrète et ne se donnait pas ces grands airs qu'arboraient les autres damoiselles de la cours avec lesquelles il flirtait. Et surtout, elle était la fille d'un couple de nobles amis du couple royal. La famille Armstrong avait toujours été proche du pouvoir et attendait, secrètement, depuis longtemps de pouvoir marier l'un de leurs enfants à un héritier au trône afin de prendre le pouvoir.

Le regard du Prince glissa sur la foule des invités et s'arrêta sur une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds. Il fêtait ses vingt ans et voulait s'amuser, Roy se trouvait trop jeune pour penser au mariage, il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse, et après tout, ses parents ne lui avaient pas parlé de mariage, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper? Il s'approcha de la jolie blonde qui avait retenu son attention tandis que Maes, son meilleur ami, courtisait une jeune femme presque effacée, visiblement mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme blonde sourit au Prince quand il s'arrêta près d'elle, ses yeux bleus pleins d'étoiles indiquaient clairement qu'elle rêvait déjà d'être l'heureuse élue. Il ne s'en soucia pas, il voulait seulement passer son anniversaire agréablement. Elle se prénommait Olivia et ne cachait pas son intérêt pour le jeune homme, il appréciait son sourire, mais il ne se voyait pas épouser cette femme. D'ailleurs, il ne se voyait épouser aucune des femmes présentent sur le navire. Il dansa avec elle, une danse, puis deux, puis trois. Elle le faisait rire et ne cherchait pas à le flatter pour toucher son ego comme toutes les autres, il resta donc en sa compagnie une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Maes l'observait du coin de l'œil à son insu, il avait accepté de rapporter au Roi le comportement de son fils envers les femmes de la fête, mais tout ce qu'il nota, fut qu'il semblait intéressé par cette Olivia Armstrong et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Roy se mit en tête de danser avec toutes les jeunes femmes présentent sur le navires. La plupart savait que la tradition voulait que l'héritier choisisse son épouse lors de cette réception, et ne se doutait pas de l'état d'esprit dudit héritier. Elles multipliaient les tentatives pour se faire remarquer et chacune interprétait la danse qu'il leur accordait comme une chance de le séduire. Le Prince de son côté pensait que leurs sourires lumineux étaient dus à l'honneur qu'il leur faisait de danser avec elles, bien loin de tout projet de mariage.

Las d'être abreuvé de compliments, il retourna vers Olivia, la confortant un peu plus dans son idée qu'elle gagnait l'affection du Prince. Ils restèrent accoudés à la rambarde en bois et regardèrent les vaguelettes salées qui venaient s'écraser sur la coque du bateau. En riant, elle lui confessa qu'étant enfant, elle croyait à la légende selon laquelle les sirènes se transformaient en écume après leur mort. Surpris, il sourit de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui avait eu les mêmes rêves que lui. Il se rendit compte toutefois qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien les contes à propos des êtres des mers, mais il se dit qu'elle avait du les oublier avec les temps. En réalité, le Roi, voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côtés, avait raconté quelques bribes de contes à la jeune femme. Dans un soupir, elle murmura qu'il serait merveilleux de devenir une sirène pour découvrir les profondeurs de l'océan. Petit à petit, le Prince se prenait dans les filet savamment tendus par la jeune femme et préparés par son père. Ses réflexions lui échappèrent, il se disait qu'elle était agréable, autant à regarder qu'à écouter, qu'elle partageait ses rêves d'enfant, peut être lui plaisait-elle. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle n'échappa pas à l'observateur discret qui dansait parmi la foule des invités. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il détourna alors son attention, convaincu qu'ils avaient gagné.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand les domestiques dressèrent le buffet. Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. Roy discutait avec Maes qui évitait soigneusement le sujet du mariage. Le Prince devant accorder un peu de son temps à chacun de ses invités prit part à une discussion entre trois hommes, l'un d'entre eux, avec une longue queue de cheval brune quitta le groupe à son approche, refusant de lécher les bottes d'une tête couronnée. Après avoir finit son tour, il voulut se rapprocher de son ami qu'il trouva avec Olivia. Il surpris alors leur conversation.

« Allons Olivia, encore un effort, il s'éprend de vous, je n'en ai aucun doute.  
-Pourquoi dois-je lui parler de ces stupides contes que je ne connais pas pour attirer son attention? Ses parents ont déjà décidé nos noces. »

Roy resta pétrifié, ainsi, il avait été piégé. Il ne se fit pas remarquer et préféra s'éloigner. Ses parents avaient décidé? Alors il en choisirait une autre, mais parmi les convives, aucune ne se détachait plus qu'Olivia, sans doute cela avait-il été calculé. Il se sentait trahi, mais pas tant par ses parents que par son ami en qui il avait toute confiance.

Quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent mouiller le pont. Les plats, les tables et les invités furent rapidement installés à l'intérieur afin d'éviter l'averse qui s'intensifiait. Alors que la soirée se continuait, le bateau tanguait de plus en plus envoyant parfois les convives contre les parois de la coque. Un éclair vint frapper les cordages libérant ainsi l'une des voiles. Le bateau se mit alors à avancer, toutefois retenu par son ancre qui menaçait de céder.

Pour avoir passer la plupart de son temps sur un bateau, le Prince avait les connaissances nécessaires pour aider à la manœuvre de stabilisation, et malgré les protestations des matelots et des invités, il n'était pas de trop. Les hommes étaient violemment projetés sur les bords du navires, manquant à tous moments de tomber dans les eaux déchainées. Tenant fermement une corde, le Prince avait du mal à garder son équilibre. Une vague s'écrasa lourdement sur la coque, l'embarcation se pencha dangereusement alors qu'une seconde vague retombait sur le pont. Pris par la violence du courant, le Prince lâcha la corde et passa par dessus bord, se cognant la tête au passage contre la rambarde en bois. Assommé, mais toujours conscient, il fut englouti par les flots...

***********************************************  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour vos commentaires ça encourage. Oui je sais mes chapitres sont courts mais voilà...

En attendant le chapitre 3 et l'entrée en scène de la sirène, laissez des coms^^


	3. Un rêve d'enfant

Chapitre 3 : Un rêve d'enfant

Alors qu'elle nageait, une jeune sirène aperçut un navire humain stationné à la surface de l'eau. Elle s'approcha discrètement et vit des créatures bipèdes qui riaient et trinquaient bruyamment. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière mais elle jugea qu'ils devaient être bien habillés et donc qu'ils étaient peut être importants. Avec ses yeux de sirène elle trouvait les couleurs de leurs vêtements trop vives et agressives, en comparaison avec les jolies couleurs pastels des queues de poisson de son peuple. La sienne était d'une belle couleur orangée, assorti au tissu rouge pâle qui recouvrait sa poitrine, ce qui allait très bien avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à ces étranges individus, la princesse préféra s'éloigner avant d'être vue. Elle était la plus jeune fille du Roi du royaume sous-marin et se devait de donner l'exemple; il leur était interdit de s'approcher du peuple de la terre, et tous comprenaient très bien pourquoi. De toutes façons, pour avoir pu les observer quelques fois, la jeune sirène ne voyait pas pourquoi elle voudrait s'approcher d'eux. Son peuple n'appréciait pas les habitants de la terre, il les trouvait trop bruyants, trop exubérants, et les couleurs des multiples ornements qu'ils arboraient étaient agressives, trop vives et éclatantes.

Sur le front de la sirène brillait un diadème attestant de son rang, mince chaine d'argent retenue par un chignon fait avec seulement les mèches de devant, les autres restant lâches, libérant ses longs cheveux blonds. Quelques perles rosées décoraient ses poignets et bordaient sa queue telle une ceinture, retenant un fin tissu transparent. Elle était blonde tout comme le reste de sa famille, mais n'avaient pas les yeux bleus comme son frère et sa sœur, les siens étaient marrons, tout comme ceux de sa défunte mère.

Le soir venu alors que la tempête se levait, elle décida de retourner faire un tour du côté des humains, juste au cas où, après tout elle en avait sauvé plus d'un de la noyade. Une fois de plus, l'un des humains fut projeté hors du bateau. Comme il ne remontait pas à la surface, elle plongea à sa suite pour le sauver. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, il ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Tant mieux, il ne se souviendrai pas d'elle...

***************************************************************

Roy sentit deux bras l'attraper pour le pousser vers la surface. Il ne vit d'abord que de longs cheveux blonds, sa prétendante serait-elle à ce point désireuse de l'épouser? Il sentit l'air remplir de nouveau ses poumons, il reprenait peu à peu conscience et son sauveur ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Le blond de ces cheveux était plus foncé que celui des cheveux d'Olivia. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le posait sur le sol, ou plutôt qu'on le hissait. Alors que son sauveur allait s'enfuir il lui prit la main pour l'en empêcher, il voulait savoir à qui il devait la vie. Il sentait que la jeune femme essayait de récupérer sa main mais son soucis principal était d'abord de reprendre son souffle.

Quand il reprit une respiration normale, il se tourna vers la propriétaire de la main, toujours dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas à la fête, il l'aurait remarqué tant elle était belle. Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle essaya de nouveau de s'échapper, mais il resserra sa prise. Il remarqua que les épaules et les bras de la jeune femme étaient nus, chose peu commune chez les dames de la cours, mais elle portait un diadème, elle n'était donc pas n'importe qui. Il lui demanda qui elle était, mais elle ne répondit pas, peut être était-elle muette? Il déposa un baiser sur sa main pour la remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie. Elle parut effrayée par ce geste et il la retint de justesse en lui attrapant le poignet. Il voulait savoir comment elle était arrivée jusqu'au bateau puisqu'elle n'était pas dessus. Elle ne répondit pas non plus. La pluie cessa, et le vent chassa les nuages. A la lumière du clair de lune, il put alors voir la plus belle femme qu'il eu jamais vu. Il voulut l'aider à sortir de l'eau mais elle refusa, affirmant qu'elle voulait y rester. Enfin il entendait sa voix mélodieuse qui était à l'image de sa propriétaire, douce et agréable à entendre. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, complètement paniquée, elle semblait avoir commis une erreur.

Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas revenir sur la terre ferme, c'est lui qui irait la rejoindre. Elle protesta, mais n'osant pas le toucher, elle ne put pas l'empêcher de s'immerger. Il avait pied et l'eau lui arrivait au ventre alors qu'elle atteignait les épaules de la jeune femme, il pensait bien être plus grand qu'elle, mais pas à ce point, elle était surement accroupie. Il s'approcha, elle recula. Il tira alors sur son bras qu'il tenait toujours et la captura de ses bras. Il eu alors la surprise de sentir non pas des jambes mais une longue queue recouverte d'écailles, sous ses mains il sentit que son buste était nu, à part sa poitrine, recouverte d'un fin tissu qu'il pouvait sentir à travers sa chemise. Il resta sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Sa première réaction fut de lui demandait si elle était réelle, ce à quoi elle lui répondit non, mais il la sentait entre ses bras, sa peau était froide mais douce, ses cheveux mouillés collaient à sa nuque et son dos. Puisque c'était un rêve, il pouvait se permettre de faire ce dont il avait envie, il se pencha donc pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la sirène qui le regarda surprise, avant de se débattre de plus belle pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il resserra son étreinte en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui puisque ce n'était pas réel.

Il voulut connaître son nom mais elle refusa de lui donner et détourna la tête quand il tenta de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Le Prince était troublé par le comportement de son rêve, mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait se laisser aller à penser qu'elle était réelle. Elle lui conseilla alors de sortir de l'eau avant de prendre froid, le vent s'était calmé mais la nuit restait fraiche. Ses rêves d'enfant remontaient à la surface et s'imposaient à lui, durant des années il avait cru en l'existence d'êtres sous-marins, il avait même rêvé d'en devenir un, sans réellement l'admettre, il souhaitait que tout cela ne soit pas un songe, d'autant plus que la sirène qu'il tenait entre ses bras lui plaisait énormément. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta à la regarder sans un mot, mais il fut ramené à la réalité par les cris des gens du château, on le cherchait. Ne voulant pas la quitter, il lui demanda s'il la reverrait, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, se débattant pour ne pas être vue par les autres humains qui approchaient. Il voulait la revoir, mais il ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas aller la chercher. Il lui dit simplement qu'il se tiendrait au même endroit le lendemain au crépuscule et qu'il espérait l'y voir.

A contre cœur, il la lâcha pour sortir de l'eau et la vit s'enfuir. Avec un pincement au cœur il se dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il rejoignit le groupe qui l'appelait, retrouvant Maes et son père, heureux de le voir en vie. Le Roi ne lui parla pas de mariage, il savait que son fils s'était intéressé à Olivia, il n'en demandait pas plus pour le moment. Roy restait perdu dans ses pensées, et cette nuit là, ses rêves d'enfant revinrent changer ses jambes en queue de poisson, mais il n'était plus seul pour découvrir l'océan...

*******************************************************************

Moili moilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Merci pour vos commentaires, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.  
S-LH


	4. Le Prince et la Sirène

Chapitre 4 : Le Prince et la Sirène

La journée parut interminable au Prince qui dut supporter les railleries de son meilleur ami qui le harcelait pour savoir pourquoi il était dans les nuages. Ses parents crurent que ses pensées étaient occupées par Olivia et décidèrent que les fiançailles seraient officialisées au début de l'hiver, comme la tradition le voulait.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre lentement sur la mer, Roy se précipita sur la rive, mais bien sur, elle n'était pas là. Avec un soupir, il s'assit, espérant toujours. L'horizon brulant offrait un spectacle magnifique. Il retira ses chaussures et sa chemise pour plonger dans l'eau, c'est alors qu'il la vit, sous l'eau elle semblait hésiter. Il aurait voulut nager vers elle, mais il manquait d'air et du remonter à la surface, mais quand il replongea, elle avait disparu, il était pourtant sur de l'avoir vu. Il ne pouvait cependant pas rester bien longtemps sous l'eau. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, une voix qu'il connaissait lui demanda s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il se retourna, elle était derrière lui. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement vers elle de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, la veille, elle avait entendu les humains l'appeler Prince, il lui confirma qu'il était le fils unique des souverains de ce pays et appris qu'elle avait tout juste seize ans et qu'elle était la plus jeune fille du Roi du royaume sous-marin.

Il restèrent à parler ainsi, sans oser s'approcher, malgré leur étreinte de la veille. Il lui raconta sa passion pour l'océan et découvrit l'avis plus que négatif des sirènes sur les humains. Il en profita pour lui poser des questions au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait du conte de son enfance. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici avec lui, que tout contact entre sirène et humain était formellement interdit mais refusa de lui dire pourquoi. Les sirènes ne vivaient pas des centaines d'années mais il fut toutefois surpris d'entendre que tout comme les humains, elles avaient une âme immortelle, contrairement à ce qui était raconté dans les contes. Cependant, l'immortalité qui leur été offerte n'était pas auprès d'un Dieu au Royaume des Cieux, mais dans l'océan, mêlées à lui à tout jamais sous forme d'écume blanche.

Le soleil était à présent couché, les étoiles les éclairaient, comme des milliers de diamants se reflétant sur la surface sombre de l'océan. Le Prince commençait à avoir froid, ainsi immobile dans l'eau, la sirène le vit frissonner et lui proposa de nager un peu, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Ils atteignirent un petit coin d'océan caché par une falaise, à l'abri des regards, où poussait un énorme saule pleureur. Il s'arrêtèrent sous l'arbre où Roy constata qu'il avait pied. L'eau lui arrivait aux épaules. Il s'approcha de la sirène et fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne reculait pas ni ne chercher à fuir l'étreinte de ses bras. Alors qu'il emprisonnait ses lèvres des siennes, il la sentit enrouler sa queue autour de ses jambes. Toujours torse nu, il pouvait sentir le contact de sa peau froide contre la sienne, le contact des écailles du haut de sa queue contre son torse, lisses et douces, sensation étrange mais pas désagréable, jamais il n'avait trouvé un couleur aussi belle.

Il se surpris à revoir son jugement vis à vis de la sirène du conte, en effet, il aurait été le plus comblé des hommes si elle voulait quitter l'océan pour lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

« Vous connaissez mon nom, vous n'allez pas me refuser le votre?

-Liza, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire. »

Un nom aussi doux que celle qui le portait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, ne voulant plus quitter ses lèvres au goût salé, il en oublia l'écoulement du temps. Accrochée aux lèvres du Prince, Liza ne pensa plus à rentrer chez elle, à fuir cet humain pour éviter la tragique fin qui l'attendait si toutefois il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que ses bras. Un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, il remonta son autre main jusqu'à sa nuque, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Cependant, le froid vint lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans son élément, il aurait voulut le cacher, mais ses tremblements le trahissaient. A contre cœur, il accepta de faire demi-tour. Une fois revenus à leur point de départ, il voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, si bien qu'après leur baiser, elle se blotti contre lui. Cependant, son corps se remit à trembler de froid, la sirène le repoussa violemment en lui ordonnant de sortir de l'eau avec autorité. Il obéit, mais une fois sur la terre ferme, il se repencha pour un dernier baiser. Trempé et torse nu, il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir la morsure glacée de l'air de cette nuit d'avril. Il ramassa donc ses affaires et du repartir rapidement au château non sans se retourner pour voir la sirène qui le regardait s'éloigner.

Il ne donna d'explication à personne et monta directement prendre un bain bien chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Elle avait accepté de le retrouver le lendemain pour passer la journée avec lui. Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il s'endormit.

L'été passa à une allure folle pour les deux amoureux qui se retrouvaient chaque jours. Tous les soirs, le Prince revenait trempé et ne parlait à personne, épuisé d'avoir nagé toute la journée. Ni ses parents, ni son meilleur ami ne savaient où il passait tout son temps, ni pourquoi il avait l'air si heureux. Le Roi en vint à soupçonner une liaison avec l'une des filles du village voisin et fut pris d'angoisse de se retrouver avec un bâtard encombrant. Il fit alors surveiller les allées et venues des villageois, mais il apprit que son fils ne s'en approchait pas, et que les jeunes filles qui en sortaient n'allaient pas le rejoindre.

La Reine s'inquiétait de la santé de son fils qui avait semblait-il maigri. Certes ses muscles étaient bien développés puisqu'il nageait à longueur de journée, mais il ne se nourrissait pas convenablement, sautant souvent le déjeuner et ne faisant qu'une brève apparition lors du souper, lorsqu'il pensait à rentrer ou qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué. Elle eut peur que le Prince ne sombra dans une dépression, mais il affichait en permanence un sourire rêveur et comblé qui ne pouvait que prouver le contraire. Il refusait même de manger du poisson, lui qui avait toujours aimé cela, et cette nouvelle lubie l'intriguait. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas qu'une certaine sirène avait eu peur en apprenant que l'élu de son cœur mangeait ses « compatriotes », elle-même étant à moitié poisson, et que pour la rassurer il lui avait promis de ne plus en manger un seul. Il décréta donc qu'il n'aimait plus ça et refusait d'en avaler une seule bouchée lorsque le menu en comportait.

On en vint à la conclusion qu'il était amoureux. Olivia n'était pas revenue au château depuis l'anniversaire et le Roi et la Reine pensaient que leur fils se languissait d'elle, alors que cette histoire de mariage était bien loin de l'esprit du Prince qui ne pensait plus qu'à sa Princesse des mers...

***************************************************************

Liza s'absentait tous les jours et revenait à point d'heure au palais de son père, mais personne ne cherchait à connaître les raisons de ses longues absences, pensant qu'elle explorait l'océan, comme le font souvent les jeunes gens de cet age. Leur peuple était d'un naturel joyeux, et de bonne humeur, rien d'étonnant donc à ce que la Princesse sourit constamment. De même que l'entendre chantonner ne surpris personne puisque les sirènes avaient de magnifiques voix, bien connues des humains qui s'en méfiaient, mais très appréciées des habitants du monde sous-marin. Mais surtout, les êtres des mers étaient en ébullition depuis la naissance du fils de sa sœur ainée, l'héritière du trône. Winry et son époux, Edward venaient d'avoir un magnifique petit triton, Denny, blond comme ses parents à la queue rouge comme celle de son père, alors que celle de la Princesse était violette. Son grand frère, Jean, était marié à une brune pulpeuse, Solaris, aux écailles dorées, contrastant parfaitement avec celles de la queue de son époux qui était un dégradé de verts.

Chez le peuple des mers, la couleurs des écailles faisait parti des choses qui déterminaient le choix de son partenaire, ainsi une sirène aux écailles bleues ciel comme son ami Rebecca ne choisirait jamais un triton aux écailles marrons comme Alphonse, le frère d'Edward. D'ailleurs les écailles de Liza étaient en parfaite harmonie avec celle de ce jeune triton, et tout le monde s'entendait à dire qu'ils se marieraient. Elle les laissait dire, s'ils pouvaient lui imposer un mari, ils ne l'empêcheraient jamais d'aimer son Prince, malgré les interdits.

L'été touchait à sa fin et le mois d'octobre approchait à grand pas. Durant la période froide de l'année, le peuple sous-marin ne remontait pas à la surface, ne pouvant supporter le froid. Les deux amoureux allaient devoir se séparer pour cinq longs mois, jusqu'au mois d'avril où la température extérieure se réchauffait. L'eau devenait de plus en plus froide, et Roy avait le plus grand mal à s'immerger et ne pouvait plus y rester immobile, si bien que Liza voulait qu'il reste sur le rivage, mais il lui fallait la tenir dans ses bras, aussi finissait-il toujours dans l'eau, malgré les protestations de la sirène.

Alors que l'automne amenait un vent qui soufflerait tout l'hiver, ils vivaient, le cœur lourd, leur dernier jour ensemble avant le retour des beaux jours. Ils se promirent de se retrouver le jour de l'anniversaire du Prince, le jour exact de leur rencontre. Roy sortit alors de sa poche deux anneaux de corail qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage. La sirène lui expliqua que ces anneaux servaient d'alliance à son peuple qui les recueillait une fois détachés du récif. Son cœur rata un battement quand il lui passa la plus petite à son annulaire gauche en lui répondant qu'il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Elle le regarda, sondant l'expression de son visage, il lui souriait, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui réponde. Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de lui passer la seconde alliance. D'un baiser, ils scellèrent leur union et la promesse de s'aimer malgré la séparation. La sirène aurait voulut pleurer, pour apaiser sa souffrance, mais les êtres des mers ne pouvaient verser aucune larmes. Elle se blottit donc dans les bras du Prince qui lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait...

***************************************

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je précise pour ceux qui n'aurai pas lu le manga que Solaris est un pseudo emprunté par Lust, donc c'est elle la femme de Jean^^ J'ai un peu changé les différences d'age entre les perso.

Voilà le lien d'un fanart en noir et blanc, parce qu'aucune des versions couleur ne me plaisaient, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

/view-rl/20995

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et pour vos com.

(et pas de com pas de chapitre 5 ^^)


	5. Le temps d'un hiver

Chapitre 5: Le temps d'un hiver

D'avoir voulu rester dans l'eau malgré le froid, le Prince tomba malade. Sa fièvre tomba après trois jours et il put enfin s'endormir. L'hiver arriva, et avec lui un froid mordant. Tout les jours, il passait des heures à regarder l'océan si bien que des cernes se dessinaient sous ses beaux yeux noirs, il devenait peu à peu une ombre. Ses parents avaient du demander à ce qu'on lui serve ses repas dans sa chambre. Maes restait avec lui, essayant de le faire manger, ou parler. Le Prince restait muet, un désespoir évident se lisant dans ses yeux éteints, jamais on ne l'avait vu aussi malheureux. Il ne prononça que trois mots, trois malheureux mots, mal compris « Je l'aime ». Le Prince se mourrait d'amour. Soulagé de comprendre enfin, Maes se précipita vers les souverains, et répéta la confession du Prince. Transportés de bonheur, le Roi et la Reine prévinrent rapidement leurs amis que le mariage aurait lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de leur fils.

Tous les jours, le Prince voyait arriver son ami affichant un sourire heureux. Il lui répétait qu'il la reverrait et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Il finit par arracher ses confessions à Roy qui avait peur qu'elle ne l'oublie. Il avait peur que la séparation n'ait raison de ses sentiments. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, mais se réveillait toujours le cœur déchiré, ce n'était qu'un songe, il ne l'avait pas réellement tenue dans ses bras. Maes pensait qu'il fixait l'océan car c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Olivia. Tous les soirs, le jeune homme rapportait le contenu de leur conversation au couple royal. Perdu dans son désespoir, le Prince n'entendait pas les rumeurs qui se répandaient déjà jusqu'au village. Il aimait Olivia depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur le bateau et se languissait d'elle, voilà tout ce que son entourage voyait...

***************************************************************

Sous l'océan, la jeune sirène avait perdu son si beau sourire. Winry et Solaris cherchaient à comprendre les raisons de son malheur, mais elle leur répondait toujours qu'elle allait bien. Lorsqu'elle était seule le soir dans sa chambre, elle passait l'anneau de corail à son doigt. Il n'y avait nulle cérémonie chez eux, le simple échange des alliances suffisait à sceller un mariage. Cependant, si l'on découvrait qu'elle avait épousé un humain, il lui serait interdit de remonter à la surface, elle cachait donc l'anneau durant la journée. Toutes les nuits, elle revoyait son sourire et la douceur de ses yeux, elle ressentait la caresse des ses lèvres sur les siennes, le contact de sa peau contre elle, la tendre étreinte de ses bras.

On la fiança à Alphonse, leur mariage devait être célébré en mai, alors qu'il atteindrait l'age de vingt ans, et qu'elle aurait fêté ses dix-sept ans en mars. Avec horreur, elle pensa qu'elle devrait supporter de porter à son doigt l'anneau d'un autre, à moins qu'il ne soit de la même couleur que celui qu'elle possédait déjà. Elle eut un petit rire triste à cette pensée, il n'existait sous l'océan que deux alliances identiques, de la couleur à la forme, c'était donc impossible. Le jour du solstice d'hiver, elle dut toutefois se résoudre à chanter avec ses semblables, pour célébrer la naissance de la nouvelle année, mais n'afficha aucune sourire et ne prit pas part, par la suite, aux festivités.  
Elle envisagea de s'enfuir, mais où qu'elle aille, on la retrouverai sous l'océan. Elle avait connaissance de l'existence d'une vieille sirène qui, selon les rumeurs, pourrait transformer leurs queues de poisson en jambes humaines. Si elle devenait humaine, elle pourrait à jamais rester avec son Prince. Il l'aimait, elle en était certaine, elle ne courait donc aucun risque. Pour lui, elle endurerait la douleur. Sa décision prise, elle se rendit au repère de la sorcière.

Elle prit la direction de l'endroit où nulle plante ne pousse. Des tourbillons s'élevaient çà et là, attirant à eux ceux qui avaient le malheur de trop s'en approcher, les engouffrant dans un abîme sombre et meurtrier. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du domaine, pesant le poids de sa résolution. Elle ferma les yeux et le sourire du Prince lui donna le courage d'avancer. Elle s'élança à travers les tourbillons qu'elle réussit, au prix de grands efforts, à éviter. Apparut alors devant elle l'entrée d'une forêt bien singulière. Elle était entièrement constituée de polypes, créatures à moitié plantes, à moitié animales. Un tronc s'élevait du sol puis éclatait en dizaines de serpents menaçants recouverts d'épines. Ils s'agitaient déjà dans sa direction, l'effrayant bien plus que les tourbillons. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux afin qu'ils ne puissent s'en saisir et s'avança sur le chemin. Les têtes des serpents se jetaient vers elle pour la mordre. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, poussée par son désir de rejoindre son Prince, elle continua de cheminer jusqu'à un amas de serpents de mer jaunes. Ils entouraient une chaumière faites d'os humains, récupérés lors de naufrages.

La vieille Izumi leva la tête vers Liza. Elle avait vécu des centaines d'années, ainsi isolée du reste de son peuple, maudite pour avoir envoyé une jeune sirène chez les hommes. La jeune Princesse n'était pas la première à rechercher ses services et comme une rengaine, elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait dit à toutes les autres avant elle.

« Tu as tort, ma fille, de vouloir quitter l'océan pour mettre ton cœur fragile entre les mains des humains infidèles. Si ta décision est prise, alors voici une potion qui ceindra en deux ta si belle queue. Tes écailles t'abandonneront et tu seras humaine, sans avoir jamais la possibilité de revenir parmi nous. Tu dois te faire aimer de ton Prince plus qu'il ne s'aime, plus qu'il n'aime père et mère. Mais pour devenir humaine, et monter aux cieux après ta mort, il doit t'épouser selon les coutumes humaines. Le lendemain du jour où il en épousera une autre, tu mourras et ton corps deviendra de l'écume, à moins que tu ne plonge la lame d'un couteau dans le cœur de ton bien aimé avant que les lumières roses de l'aurore ne s'estompent. Vas, ma fille, mais sache que la transformation est douloureuse, tu sentira un feu prendre en toi, et chacun de tes pas te meurtrira comme si tu marchait sur des aiguilles. »

Ferme dans sa résolution, la sirène ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle hésita toutefois quand la sorcière lui demanda sa si jolie voix en paiement. Elle finit par accepter, son tribu ne serait payer que lorsqu'elle avalerait la potion, les siens ne sauraient donc rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'envouter le Prince, il l'aimait déjà, et elle était certaine qu'il l'aimerait encore même si elle ne pouvait plus parler.

« Au jour où ton peuple pourra remonter à la surface, après le froid, prends cette fiole avec toi et sur le sable doré, bois son contenu. »

Izumi lui tendit la précieuse potion, et d'un geste de la main, lui ouvrit un passage sûre au milieu des polypes et des serpents. L'attraction des tourbillons lui sembla également moins forte. Serrant contre elle la fiole, elle retourna chez elle le cœur léger. Elle la cacha avec son alliance et repartit en direction d'une épave d'un bateau qui avait coulé quelques années plus tôt. Une fois ses écailles disparues, elle serait entièrement nue, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se promener ainsi. Elle choisit alors, parmi les vêtements restant, une robe simple, orange pâle comme sa queue. Personne ne la vit ramener le vêtement. Elle attendit impatiemment le mois d'avril...

*****************************************************************************************

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, il n'en reste plus que deux^^.  
On m'a dit que le lien ne s'affichait pas pour le fanart alors je le remets avec des espaces, j'espère que vous irez le voir.

http:// imagik .fr/ view-rl/ 20995

Merci de votre fidélité chers lecteurs et ç ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça encourage toujours un commentaire, ça donne envie de continuer. A bientôt...


	6. Rendezvous manqué

Chapitre 6: Rendez-vous manqué

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Ils devaient se retrouver un début d'après-midi. Elle prit avec elle la fiole et la robe, et passa son anneau à son doigt. Elle partit discrètement et rejoignit un banc de sable doux et fin. Elle revêtit la robe avant la transformation, ne sachant pas si elle en aurait la force après et but l'intégralité de la potion. Elle sentit alors un feu séparer sa queue en deux, comme une épée qui s'enfoncerait en elle. Sa gorge lui faisait également mal, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle voulut crier tant la douleur était forte. Elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle possédait deux jambes humaines. Le soleil était déjà haut, elle était en retard. Elle se leva et chancela, il allait lui falloir s'habituer à marcher comme une humaine. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle parvint à se tenir debout et réussit à faire un pas. Le mouvent fut, en effet, douloureux, comme le lui avait dit la sorcière. Elle le supporterait, elle était impatiente de revoir son Prince, et surtout, qu'il sache qu'elle était devenue humaine pour lui.

Arrivée à leur point de rendez-vous, elle eut la déception de constater qu'il n'était pas là. Elle attendit, mais la nuit tomba qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle se dit alors qu'il ne viendrait pas, qu'il l'avait oublié et que ces cinq mois avaient eu raison de ses sentiments. Son cœur souffrait de ne pouvoir verser de larmes. A présent qu'elle était humaine, elle ne pouvait retourner chez elle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre de la musique provenant du château; une fête. Amèrement, elle pensa qu'il devait bien s'amuser. Il lui fallait le revoir pour le reconquérir, sans quoi, elle mourrait s'il en épousait une autre. Son cœur commençait à lui faire mal, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la déception. Elle resta perdues dans ses pensées durant de longues heures mais en fut tirée par la voix de deux femmes du villages. Elle se cacha pour ne pas être vue, elles parlaient de la fête. La curiosité prit le dessus et elle écouta attentivement ce que se racontaient les deux commères.

« Tiens, il y a une fête au château?  
-Mais ma brave dame, vous n'êtes pas au courant?  
-Non, dites moi.  
-On marie le Prince ce soir. »

Le cœur de la sirène se serra en entendant ses mots, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, il était fils unique, mais après tout, elle allait bien se marier contre son gré, peut être en allait-il de même pour lui. Toutefois, un mariage était un mariage et celui-ci impliquait sa mort. Elle compris alors pourquoi elle avait si mal depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Il paraitrait qu'il l'a choisie le jour de son anniversaire, et que depuis, le pauvre garçon se languissait de la revoir.  
-En effet, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait passé l'hiver à désespérer de la revoir. C'est rare qu'une tête couronnée choisisse sa compagne. Réjouissons-nous pour notre future Roi, il mérite son bonheur.  
-C'est beau d'aimer quand on est jeune.  
-A qui le dites-vous... »

Elle n'écouta pas la suite. Le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de leur rencontre. Et tout ce temps où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait? Pensait-il à l'autre dans ses bras? S'était-il moqué d'elle? Elle ne pouvait y croire. S'il aimait son épouse, elle ne pourrait pas reconquérir son cœur, si toutefois, il le lui avait réellement donné un jour. Pour survivre, il lui fallait à présent le tuer avant l'aurore. Elle s'imagina alors le trouver endormi aux côté de sa nouvelle épouse, cette idée lui déchira le cœur, elle ne pourrait supporter de vivre avec ce souvenir. Jamais elle ne pourrait transpercer ce cœur tant désiré d'une lame. Il vivrait sans jamais savoir quel sacrifice elle avait fait pour lui. Sentant son cœur se briser, elle plongea et nagea jusqu'à l'endroit qui avait tant de fois cacher leur amour aux yeux du monde, sous le saule pleureur. Son cœur recommença à lui faire mal alors qu'elle regardait l'alliance de corail à son annulaire. Elle éclata en sanglot, l'imaginant en épouser une autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, mais les sillons qu'elles laissaient la brulaient. Elle respirait difficilement et céda à la panique quand elle compris ce qui lui arrivait: une sirène ne pouvait pleurer qu'une fois dans sa vie, à l'occasion de sa mort. Sa dernière heure arrivait et elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle se hissa sur un rocher sous l'arbre, témoin du jour où elle s'était perdue dans les bras d'un humain.

***************************************************************

Ce jour là, Roy vécut comme un automate, n'affichant aucun sourire, aucune émotion. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé à son réveil était qu'il allait enfin la retrouver, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser. Le bonheur l'avait transporté bien loin de toute réalité. Cependant, on l'empêcha de sortir, toute la matinée il dut rester enfermé dans sa chambre sous bonne garde. C'était son anniversaire, il se devait de le fêter avec les châtelains. Il comprit bien vite que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour le garder enfermé car aucune fête n'était prévu pour ses vingt-et-un ans. En début d'après-midi, alors qu'il perdait patience, ses parents vinrent lui annoncer que son mariage serait célébré dans l'après-midi. Cette nouvelle le foudroya. Il voulut sortir, ne serait-ce que pour parler de ce mariage absurde à celle qu'il avait épousé cinq mois plus tôt. On lui barra le passage, il devait se préparer pour la célébration de la noce.

On l'habilla, malgré son manque de bonne volonté. Il affichait une mine sombre, serrait les dents, et envoya promener ses parents qui vinrent le féliciter. Il dut tout de même faire bonne figure devant les invités et arrêta de se débattre avant d'entrer dans l'église. Fou de rage il se plaça devant l'autel, et il regarda la mariée s'avancer avec une colère évidente. Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser aller en public, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas de cette femme. Tous constatèrent avec stupeur que le regard du marié n'exprimait aucune affection pour la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Au moment fatidique de la cérémonie, où tout le monde retint son souffle, il répondit non à la question du prêtre. Le temps sembla se figer, le pauvre homme ne savant plus s'il devait continuer, ou tout arrêter. Le Roi jugea bon d'intervenir pour annoncer que quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le choix. Les souverains gardèrent pour eux leur surprise. La Reine voulut intervenir mais son époux l'en dissuada. Elle se tut, mais son cœur de mère n'oubliait pas que son fils aimait une femme qui n'était pas celle qu'il épousait.

Le Prince ne passa pas son alliance à sa nouvelle épouse et ne la laissa pas lui mettre la sienne. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène avec celle qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas ternir ce souvenir par celui d'un mariage encombrant. Il partit sans embrasser la mariée. Durant le banquet, il refusa de toucher à son repas de noce et ne prit pas part à la bonne humeur ambiante. Puisqu'il avait gâché la cérémonie, il se dit qu'il pouvait très bien continuer avec la soirée, après tout c'était son mariage. Il refusa donc d'ouvrir le bal avec sa femme et ne dansa pas une seule fois. Il coupa son ami Maes dans son discours en le traitant de traitre, comprenant enfin à quel point il avait joué un rôle important dans cette histoire. De là où il était, il ne voyait même pas l'océan. Sa colère se transforma peu à peu en tristesse. Il savait que Liza l'avait attendu, que pensait-elle de lui? Il espérait fortement qu'elle revienne le lendemain pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Si elle l'acceptait toujours, ils s'enfuiraient loin de ce château maudit. Il trouverait bien une cabane en bord de mer dans un village quelconque. En attendant, il avait bien la ferme intention de gâcher la soirée de ceux qui lui avait fait manquer son rendez-vous.

Son père s'assit à côté de lui, une bouteille de vin à la main. Il chercha une bonne raison pour trinquer avec son fils, ayant compris qu'ils ne lèveraient pas leurs verres au mariage. Il finit par se résoudre et affirma qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour trinquer avec son fils unique. Il burent verres sur verres, et le Prince ne se rendit pas compte que son père le saouler.

Il ne distinguait plus bien ceux qui l'entouraient. La désormais Princesse Olivia rejoignit son mari, ayant été informée de la ruse de son désormais beau-père. Elle devait permettre aux nouveaux époux de passer au moins une nuit ensemble afin de concevoir un héritier. Quand il la vit approcher, Roy ne vit que de longs cheveux blonds et un visage s'imposa à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Il lui demanda alors comment elle était arrivée là. Il se fit plus tendre et souriait. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de la blonde, sans chercher plus loin...

***************************************************  
Plus qu'un et la fic est finie, merci beaucoup pour votre soutient, ça fait toujours plaisir^^

(Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui voulaient une happy end)

A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre


	7. Le coeur d'une sirène

Chapitre 7 : Le cœur d'une sirène

Elle ressentit une douleur vive lui transpercer le cœur, comme si un feu prenait en elle. Sa respiration devenait difficile, chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle inspirait lui faisait mal. Sa gorge et ses poumons brulaient, sa vue se troublait. Elle fut prise de vertiges, sentant des flèches invisibles lui transpercer le corps, son cœur surtout. Il battait à une vitesse folle et ne cessait d'accélérer, il lui faisait mal. Ses larmes brulaient ses joues, larmes de douleurs mais aussi, larmes d'amour pour celui qui l'avait trahi. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui arrivait, la sorcière l'avait suffisamment mise en garde sur l'inconstance du cœur humain. C'était avant tout la raison pour laquelle le peuple des mers n'était pas autorisé à entrer en contact avec le peuple de la terre. Toute la nuit elle ne pensa qu'à lui, elle voyait une silhouette féminine accrochée à son bras, danser avec lui, l'embrasser. Du château s'élevèrent des dizaines de fusées qui éclatèrent en un joyeux feu d'artifice, ainsi le jour de sa mort était un jour de fête pour celui qu'elle aimait. Malgré ses multiples tentatives, elle n'arrivait pas à crier sa souffrance. Ses larmes doublèrent quand elle se dit qu'elle était arrivée en retard à son rendez-vous, peut être avait-il cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Selon les deux villageoises, il aimait cette femme qu'il avait épousé, il n'avait donc certainement pas pensé à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait fait miroiter un amour passionné, peut être avait-il besoin de passer le temps en attendant l'arrivée de sa futur épouse? Au moins cette femme était humain mais il ne savait pas que Liza l'était également, elle avait été bien naïve de croire qu'il préférerait un poisson. Jamais un humain n'aimerait un être recouvert d'écailles, sans doute avait-il voulut s'amuser. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sauvé, elle avait vécu sept merveilleux mois avec lui. Au moins, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour et ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle avait sacrifier pour cet homme. La douceur de son sourire et la passion de ses baisers n'avaient été destinées qu'à elle, même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie. Elle réussit à sourire malgré la douleur, il allait vivre heureux avec celle qu'il aimait, et c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus en réalité, qu'il soit heureux.

Son agonie dura toute la nuit, recroquevillée sur ce rocher froid, et aux premières lumières du jour, une douleur plus forte encore que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti l'enveloppa. Son cœur s'arrêta d'un coup, elle glissa du rocher sur lequel elle était restée assise toute la nuit pour rejoindre l'océan. Emporté par le courant, son corps inanimé flottait mollement au rythme des vagues et fut bientôt rejeté sur le rivage.

***************************************************************

Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne comme jamais il n'avait eu, il se retourna et vit de longs cheveux blonds. De prime abord, il ne se méfia pas; la femme qu'il aimait été également blonde, oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'océan. Il se redressa dans son lit pour constater qu'en effet, ce n'était pas elle qui dormait, nue, à côté de lui. Il constata qu'il n'était pas habillé non plus. Avec difficulté, il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la nuit passée. Il se souvint alors avec horreur que la veille, il avait célébré son mariage avec cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas, et que son père avait entrepris de le faire boire pour assurer la descendance de la famille.

Il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement sans attendre le réveil de son épouse, sans voir qu'elle avait profiter de son ébriété pour lui passer son alliance. Il avait besoin d'air et de calme, il avait besoin de se laisser bercer au rythme du son des vagues qui viennent mourir sur le sable. Il se dirigea donc vers la plage, l'air marin fouettant son visage l'apaisa un peu. Il inspira profondément, laissant ses pas le guider. De loin , il aperçut une silhouette échouée sur le sable. Il ne la distinguait pas vraiment, seulement une robe orangée et de longs cheveux dorés se mêlant au sable de la même couleur. Il se demanda ce qu'une jeune femme pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil quand il se rendit compte que certaines parties de son corps devenaient de l'écume, emportée par les vagues. La seule explication serait que cette femme soit une sirène, mais il voyait clairement ses pieds dépasser de sa robe. Les sirènes pourraient donc devenir humaine? A cette pensée, son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Au bord du désespoir il se mit à courir vers ce corps sans vie et tomba à genoux, découvrant sa bien-aimée. Il avait beau crier, l'appeler, elle ne lui répondait pas, elle ne réouvrirait plus ses beaux yeux ambres. Elle était humaine. Alors que le conte lui revenait entièrement en mémoire, et ses larmes redoublèrent, il avait épousé une autre femme sans même savoir quel sacrifice elle avait fait pour lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras, comme pour empêcher l'inévitable décomposition de son corps. Les châtelains l'avaient retenu pour le marier de force, mais elle ne le savait pas. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue au château puisqu'elle pouvait marcher? Pour l'arracher à cette femme, pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux ensemble. Elle s'était enfui de chez elle comme il avait lui-même projeté de le faire. Il hurlait de désespoir qu'elle ait pu croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle était morte par sa faute, sa précieuse princesse des mers. Bientôt, il ne resta d'elle que son diadème, la robe orangée et l'alliance de corail qu'elle portait. Il passa l'anneau à la chaine qui retenait le sien et serra le diadème dans ses mains en pleurant. Il eut soudain une vision d'horreur, une vie longue dans le château, auprès de cette femme qui était la cause de la mort de l'amour de sa vie, il avait renoncer à devenir Roi en décidant de partir, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Sans elle, la vie ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter.

Il se leva et se tourna vers le château qui dominait l'océan et la plage, comme pour lancer un défi à tous ces occupants, ceux qui avaient gâché sa vie. Tenant toujours le diadème, il se remit à marcher, ne cherchant plus à essuyer ses larmes. Il arriva au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombait les eaux limpides, celle-là même qui abritait un saule pleureur, il avait été le témoin de leur amour, il serait le témoin de leur mort. Il fixait la surface sans la voir vraiment, il enleva son insigne de prince qu'il laissa tomber dans l'herbe, rejointe par son alliance, responsable de son malheur. Il prit l'anneau de corail qu'il portait à son cou et le passa à son doigt. D'un pas décidé, il avança vers le bord et n'hésita pas une seconde à se lancer dans le vide. Il plongea et se laissa couler, invitant l'eau à infiltrer ses poumons. La mort ne fut pas longue à le prendre. Avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, il revit sa sirène nager vers lui pour le sauver, tout comme le soir de leur rencontre...

***************************************************************

On le retrouva sur le rivage recouvert d'écume, noyé, mais souriant, un fin diadème d'argent dans les mains. Malgré ses yeux embués de larmes, le Roi remarqua le bijou que tenait son fils, il le connaissait, il se rappelait l'avoir vu durant son adolescence. Son meilleur ami, devenu depuis le Roi du royaume sous-marin, le lui avait montré, depuis, il devait appartenir à l'une de ses filles. Il vit également l'alliance de corail, et tout prit sens dans l'esprit du Roi qui se maudit de n'avoir rien vu. Il savait que son fils passait tout son temps dans l'océan, mais il n'avait rien soupçonner alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'existence des êtres des mers. Accablé de chagrin, et de ses propres reproches, le Roi tomba à genoux auprès du cadavre de son fils. Il fut enterré comme il avait été trouvé avec le diadème dans les mains et l'anneau à son doigt à la place de l'alliance d'or, son père ayant refusé que l'on enlève l'écume qui le recouvrait.

Sa femme donna naissance à leur fille neuf mois plus tard. La petite grandit donc sans jamais connaître ni son père, ni même l'histoire de sa mort tragique. Pour elle, il avait été tué par des bandits lors d'un voyage, il était inconcevable pour les souverains d'annoncer le suicide de le fils unique. Maria était une belle petite fille avec de magnifiques yeux bleus comme ceux de sa mère, mais aussi brune que son père. Ses rires et ses jeux d'enfant illuminaient le palais et faisaient la joie tant de sa mère que de ses grand-parents. Très vite, la petite voulut apprendre à nager pour faire comme les poissons et pour pouvoir les toucher, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tendait la main, ils lui échappaient sans qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce que les frôler. Peu à peu, Maria se transformait en belle jeune femme et avait le plus grand mal à échapper à la surveillance étroite de sa mère. Pour ce faire, et revêtait un vêtement masculin et nouait ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle aimait nager, tout comme son père, et tout comme son père, elle avait écouté sa grand-mère lui raconter l'histoire merveilleuse d'une sirène et d'un prince. Pendant longtemps elle avait cru que les êtres mi-hommes mi-poissons existaient bel et bien.

Alors que le soleil du mois d'août assommait les châtelains, Maria profitait pleinement de la tiédeur de l'océan. Elle avait tout juste dix-sept ans et avait été fiancée en janvier, le jour de son anniversaire. Le jeune homme était certes séduisant, mais un brin prétentieux, tant pis, elle s'en accommoderait, elle n'avait pas le choix de toutes façons. Et puis Selim était issu d'une famille noble et honorable, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Quelque part, elle enviait Elycia, la fille du meilleur ami de son père qui était beaucoup plus libre qu'elle. Alors dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle se faufilait hors du palais pour s'immerger. Ce jour là, alors qu'elle nageait, la jeune fille fit une étrange rencontre. Elle ne vit d'abord qu'une longue queue de poisson recouverte d'écailles rouges. Piquée par la curiosité, elle plongea vers le rayonnement écarlate pour se trouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond aux grands yeux verts qui la fixaient avec stupeur. A y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas un jeune homme. En effet, il n'avait pas de jambes, seulement une longue queue de poisson. Manquant d'air, elle remonta rapidement à la surface où elle remarqua qu'elle avait été suivie. C'était la première fois pour le jeune Prince qu'il voyait un être humain, et il était curieux. Il discutèrent tout l'après-midi de leurs peuples respectifs. Tous deux étaient de sang royal, héritiers du trône de leur royaume, mais malgré tout, ils oublièrent le protocole, pour se laisser aller à rire. Avant de quitter la demoiselle, le jeune triton osa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir rouge comme ses écailles. Devant ce départ précipité, Maria éclata de rire, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain de toutes façons... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

***********************************************************************************************************************

Voilà le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et laissé des com. Désolée pour ceux qui rêvaient d'un happy end pour Roy et sa sirène.

Bon, le triton blond vous aurez tous reconnu (enfin j'espère) Denny, le fils d'Eward et Winry, la soeur aïnée de Liza. A la base cette rencontre n'existait pas et d'ailleurs l'enfant de Roy était un garçon, pour ne pas laisser entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir une suite que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire. Et puis le Ross/Broch c'est pas trop mon truc. Bon, alors, j'ai mis Selim... au départ je voulais mettre Solf et je me suis rendue compte que Kimblee faisait une toute petite apparition dans le chapitre deux, même si personne n'a du le remarquer, donc c'était pas possible. Alors Selim... mouaif, pourquoi pas...

Clin d'oeil spécial à Chibi-Rizahawkeye, j'ai publié la suite avant le 19^^.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. (quelqu'un est allé voir mon fanart ou tout le monde s'en fout?)

Jaa

S-LH


End file.
